


What a wonderful world

by yeeberjeeber



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Australia, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay disaster Sasuke, Kid Fic, M/M, Maybe Later Smut, Pining, Slow Burn, This Is STUPID, everyone is dumb, i will add as i go - Freeform, vine energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeberjeeber/pseuds/yeeberjeeber
Summary: Sasuke just wants to get rid of his big brother, get some nice tattoos and stop the new boy's sparkling blue eyes from popping up in his head all the timeNaruto doesn't understand how anywhere but America works but he tries
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Death Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic and honestly it's more of a personal fic  
> I'm an aussie so that's where we are and I also find it funny how Americans see Australia so...lol  
> This fic will be following various characters as they grow up  
> Feel free to comment any suggestions for weird headcanons  
> I will be making various references to various things so if you don't get it, just comment and I'll answer

Sasuke squinted further, doing his best to remain passive yet ruthless. He clutched the box closer towards his chest and even considered growling at Itachi. 

“I was kidding Sasuke.” Itachi said dryly. Sasuke knew better than to trust him again. Time and time again Itachi kept proving that the trust Sasuke gave him was sure to be abused. “I won’t tell dad that you bought a tattoo gun from amazon. I promise. Now will you stop glaring at me?” Itachi sighed. Sasuke promptly spun on his heels with his box in hand and padded to his room. He knew what he had to do. 

Sasuke pulled out his laptop and clicked on a tab saved in his bookmarks bar titled ‘for emergency’ which opened a document containing links, steps and prices to create what he needed. A Death Note. It was finally time. He clenched his fists, unsure if he should finally resort to this but a single glance at his brother’s face framed in a polaroid hanging on his wall made him finally make the decision. He only hoped that the power he would soon hold would not get to his head. 

…

Shisui picked up his phone after hearing buzzing coming from it. What popped up on his screen was Itachi’s face zoomed ridiculously close to his eyes which were bedazzled in eyeshadow and stick-on gems. Ah the memories. 

“Yo.” He answered.

“Remember when I told you about Sasuke’s inability to use technology?”

“Oh yeah like how he kept forgetting how to delete his search history but was too scared to ask you so he just didn’t but then because you shared a family computer you found that he had been searching about weird stuff mostly to do with puberty?”

“...actually yeah and, by the way, that conversation you had with him was the worst thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Itachi cringed at the memory of it. 

“Hey, a man’s gotta help out his bros even if their bro’s bro gets super uncomfortable.” 

“Yeah no, Kakashi would have done a better job explaining all of that.”

“Wow.” Shisui gasps affronted. 

“So Sasuke once emailed me a link to a google doc because he wanted to know how it worked and if I could see everything he wrote.”

“I think I know where this is going.”

“Well, I got an email an hour ago saying that he had commented on the doc but I didn’t realise he was still using it until I opened it and-”

“Ohhh you found the Death Note thing?”

“I found the Death Note thing- wait how did you know?” Itachi stared dumbfoundedly at his phone. 

“Well when you guys came over for Christmas last year he told me of his ‘vision’ to make his life easier and consequently mine too if I helped him out.”

“Wha-, how would this help you?! And more importantly, you didn’t tell me?!”

“Yeah I didn’t really listen but I just knew that he was making a full on plan for this shit. It was kinda funny, so I advised him to make a plan on a document somewhere” Shisui snorted and Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Shisui, he just ran out of the house with a piece of paper in his hand and his piggy bank.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah  _ oh _ , but seriously I’m worried that he’s gonna be really disappointed when I don’t die -maybe heartbroken even- but I also don’t want him spending his hard earned money on making something as stupid as this.” Itachi glided to the kitchen, getting various ingredients out of the pantry. 

“So I’m guessing you want me to do something?”

“Yeah he’s mad at me so he won’t listen so that would be great. Also tell him that having tattoos is not a decision he should be making at his age.”

“...I’m not gonna ask, alright I’ll message him. I’ll message you back when he replies and stuff.”

“Thanks Shisui, talk to you later.”

“Cheers.” With a beep the call ended. Shisui flopped onto his bed, already beginning to draft his messages to Sasuke.

…

Sasuke was fed up with all these adults looking down on him. He knew he was short but that was because he hadn’t reached that age yet.  _ Just you wait.  _ All he wanted was to find the right notebook and the paint that was clutched in his hand was not helping him sift through things. He ended up picking up a spiral black notebook with plans on removing the metal coil to maximise his plan. With supplies in hand, he stopped by Maccas since no one was with him to tell him he couldn’t have ice cream because ‘you’re lactose intolerant Sasuke’. 

Whilst standing in line he felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was Shisui messaging him. Weird, he hadn’t done anything that would call for Shisui’s attention at all. 

_ R u at home?  _ Shisui messaged.

_ No, I'm getting maccas.  _ Sasuke replied after trying to find the button that changed his keyboard back to the English one.

_ Hey watch it kid _

_ U better not be buying ice cream u know that ur stomach will not appreciate it _

Sasuke thought for a second before putting his phone away to pull out some coins so that he could pay the lady at the register. He moved to the side and checked his order number before pulling out his phone again.

_ No, I’m not stupid.  _

_ I bought the goods from last time so we can finally go through with our plan.  _ Sasuke typed out.

Shisui scoffed at the messages that popped up on his screen. Yeah, there’s no way Sasuke was at Maccas for anything other than ice cream. 

_ Ye about that, u didn’t use up ur allowance right? _

_ It wasn’t that expensive. _

_ Sasuke!!! Do u have the receipt??? _

_ Yeah but I’m not going to return everything. We can finally have an easier life Shisui! I thought you liked my idea.  _ Sasuke licked his ice cream aggressively, angered by Shisui’s sudden change of heart.

_ Listen Sasuke, the Death Note is just an anime okay? It’s not going to actually work and even if it did work why would u kill Itachi??? _

_ He crossed the line. _

_ What’d he do? _

_ He was going to tell dad about how I bought a tattoo gun and was laughing at me! _

Shisui snorted. He couldn’t believe what he was reading but knowing Sasuke and how he had received an amazon gift card he wasn’t actually that surprised. 

_ Alrighty Sas, Itachi was joking okay? He’s not going to say anything and u’ll be safe. Now go return the things u bought _

_ But he’s so mean! _

_ U’ll understand in the future kay? Just trust me _

Sasuke stared disgruntled at his phone, chomping on the last bits of the ice cream cone before aggressively wiping his mouth. He couldn’t believe the audacity Shisui had but hopped off his seat to go back to the store. He had to push through quite a number of people that had begun piling into the store and accidentally nudged a blonde boy who was even smaller than he was. 

“Oof.” He said. “Hey!” 

Sasuke had to turn around and mumble out an apology but when he was met with startling gorgeous blue eyes he faltered. 

“Say sorry!” The boy demanded. He tugged his hand down from where it had been grasping at a woman’s one to cross his arms. The woman’s head turned and with it her long, flaming red hair.

“Oi Naruto don’t be mean!” She scolded before reaching down to grab his hand again.

“But he bumped into me and didn’t say sorry!” The blonde boy looked comically up at his mother who seemed to tower over him and Sasuke.

“You should ask him politely.” This was met by Naruto grumbling and glaring at Sasuke who had still not left his daze.

“Uh…” He supplied eloquently. “Sorry, your eyes are beautiful.” He hurriedly said before charging away. He didn’t stop to wait for the boy’s reaction but he could hear the woman’s voice saying something like  _ wow Naruto, you’re already getting attention _ , followed by a,  _ mom why is everything so different in this country? _

Sasuke’s heart was pounding and it wasn’t just because he was dashing to the store and then to his house ‘because he was fit, okay’. The memory of blue eyes that seemed to meet him in slow-motion played over and over again in his head. He felt his face flush and let out a frustrated squeak at how pathetic he was acting. The front door was already open and so he stormed in, ignoring Itachi’s greeting. He charged up to his room and flopped onto his bed immediately before jumping back up to lock the door and flopping back down. He buried his face into his pillow and cursed his heart that was still beating erratically.

  
He opened up his laptop and clicked on the bookmark labelled ‘for emergency’ and immediately began writing below that everything he could remember from that exchange. Unfortunately or fortunately for him, Itachi would save a screenshot of it and present it, years later, to the same blonde boy who’s occupying his mind right now. 


	2. Burgers and getting lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tries to practice walking to school but it doesn't work out  
> He ends up going to McDonalds and meets a certain boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to proofread and suggest some headcanons for me

“Mom I want to supersize my burger, I think I deserve it yaknow!” Naruto bounced out of the car, hopping about a bit before latching onto Kushina’s leg who was still fixing up the tangled mess of a seatbelt Naruto had made. 

“Honey, Australia doesn’t have the supersize option and plus we should be getting you some healthier food than fast food.” Kushina chastised. Naruto pouted and squeezed onto Kushina’s leg tighter, this time jumping up so that his whole body was wrapped around.

“Australia’s so stupid, why can’t they just give me a bigger burger?!”

“Because they actually value health, sweety, and most people don’t suffer from obesity. Now pick up your backpack, we’re gonna practice going to school okay?” Kushina shook her leg a little causing Naruto to hang on for dear life before he jumped off and tugged at the sleeve of the bag sticking out from the front seat. 

Naruto bounded away before promptly returning and holding out his hand for Kushina to take, then he began pulling her with excitement. She chuckled and sneakily pulled out her phone to take a picture of an eight-year old Naruto whose bag was adorned with Ben10 pins and badges. 

…

After Naruto listened to Kushina map out exactly where he needed to go and how to come back, he took off down the street with a wave. Kushina waved back and gave him a thumbs up before Naruto disappeared at the corner of the street. She slumped back onto the bench, breathing in the fresh air and staring at the sky. When Minato went to that dinner with Mr Sarutobi, she had not been expecting such astounding news let alone how they would have to leave their country and apply for citizenship in Australia. Luckily for her, her parents had originally been from Australia before she had moved to America and met the love of her life. Even though she was bullied for ‘speaking weirdly’ and having naturally red hair, she found that she didn’t hate it over there but was so ecstatic to hear that she could have an excuse to return back even though it had been decades since she last did. Minato was also surprisingly eager to move away from his home country and live in another one, maybe it had to do with the Japan incident ages ago, but regardless it was a change they were both happy with. Naruto though…He had refused to leave, wishing to stay because he was scared of other countries, which may also have something to do with the Japan incident...He was particularly scared of Australia because of all the stories his classmates would tell about how there were man-eating crocodiles and giant spiders and birds that would not leave your food alone no matter how hard you tried. Even though it wouldn’t have been a problem -since they would live in the city- Naruto had still been very fussy about it. 

Kushina chuckled at the memory of Naruto and glanced at the corner she last saw him. Her fingers twiddled against each other for a bit and she pursed her lips.  _ What if he got into some sort of fight?  _ She stood up and then sat back down, running her fingers through her long locks. An inaudible grumble left her lips and she hastily bounced up from the bench. She lightly ran to the end of the street and peered over the corner, checking if Naruto was -for whatever reason- standing there waiting for her. Thankfully he wasn’t so she breathed a sigh of relief, but she continued to venture on, hiding behind bus stops and traffic lights every now and then just in case. She didn’t want Naruto to feel like she was still babying him after all. 

To her surprise and to her delight she managed to make it all the way to the school that Naruto was supposed to walk to and walk back from. She huffed in pride because her little boy had remembered directions for once but then deflated because she couldn’t find him anywhere. She would have passed by him at some point right? 

“Shit.” She announced. 

…

If Naruto were to be honest, he would admit that he was really bad at directions and that maybe he shouldn’t be trusted with these sorts of things. However, Naruto is not very honest so he will not tell his parents this. Thank god he can fool them though. 

He cocked his head to the side and pouted. Eyes squinting as he analysed, for the third time, the same bus stop advertising a new netflix show. He sighed and scrubbed his head, looking up at the sky as if it would help him find the way. He blamed his dad for his innate ability to be terrible at directions, the Japan incident is a wonderful example. 

Instead of walking in a circle again and tiring himself out, he decided to instead stay seated at the bus stop and wait for his mum to find him. She always does, which sometimes scares him. He sat at the very edge of the bench and swung his bag to his side to prevent any stranger from sitting too close to him. His legs weren’t long enough to reach the floor but he saw it as a slight blessing because then he could swing them without scraping his toes. He pulled out his second last batch of candy corns from his bag that he had brought over from America, revelling in its sweet taste. He was quite disappointed when his mum had explained that they might not be able to find candy corn in Australia so he should bring some over. Clearly he hadn’t brought enough. 

After what seemed like ages, Naruto finally stood up and had another scan of the area. He must have looked lost (because he was definitely not lost, mind you) because a stranger called out to him asking where his parents were.

“Dad’s at work and mom’s waiting for me at a park.” He answered because this much information was safe right? Naruto couldn’t really understand what the stranger was saying because they were using so much slang but he got that the stranger would help him look for his mum and that they wanted to know what she looked like. Naruto hummed, scratching his temple trying to find the words to describe his mum.

“Umm, she looks like mom?” 

“I need a better description than that buddy.” The stranger replied.

“Umm, but she just looks like-”

“Alright alright, what’s she wearing?”

“A green dress!”

“Alright, we’re getting somewhere, now what colour’s her hair?”

“Red! Very very red!” 

“Okay buddy she should be easy to find, now you just wait there, I’ll be back in about five minutes.”

Naruto nodded and sat back down, resuming his leg swinging and candy corn eating. Apparently five minutes had passed because the stranger had returned with a panicked Kushina following behind them.

“Naruto!” She called out.

“Mom!” He yelled and hopped off the bench to speed towards her so that he could latch onto her leg.

“Thank you Joe for the help, you see we’re not from this country so I’m not very familiar with this area myself.” Kushina turned towards the stranger with her hands held together in front of her.

“That’s alright, if your american accents are anything to go by I could tell instantly. Make sure you know where you’re going buddy and stay safe.” The stranger, Joe, waved to Naruto and Kushina before jogging away again. 

“Naruto, how did you manage to walk here. It’s four different streets away from where you were supposed to be.”

“Really? I thought I was going the right way before.”

Kushina sighed but patted her son’s fluffy, blonde head. “How about we go get some McDonalds?” Naruto grinned and bounced off his mum to jump up and down in excitement.

…

By the time they got to McDonalds Naruto was dead tired. He must have entered a sugar coma from all the candy corn he ate but also because he walked for a very long time already, only to walk even more. All he wanted now was a supersize sprite and a mega burger to get his energy back up. 

“Remember honey that Australia does not have the sizes we had in America.” 

Naruto groaned, but grabbed onto Kushina’s hand anyways mostly to keep himself upright. He was waiting in line when some stupid, bastard, idiot, boy bumped into him  _ without  _ apologising. 

“Hey!” He called out, gaining the boy’s attention. The boy turned around but paused for some reason. Naruto wanted to look intimidating since the boy was a bit bigger than him so he let go of Kushina’s hand, puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. “Say sorry!” He demanded in his most authoritative tone. 

“Oi Naruto, don’t be so mean!” His mum chastised and she grabbed his hand again which annoyed him a little because he was trying to look intimidating.

“But he bumped into me and didn’t say sorry!”

“You should ask him politely.” Then Kushina smiled at the boy a little before turning back to face the menu. Naruto glared at the boy hoping that he would still come off as intimidating. The boy then seemed to get the message that he shouldn’t mess with Naruto because he started to speak up even though he stumbled a bit.

“Sorry, your eyes are beautiful.” He blurted before running away. Naruto was a little taken aback because he hadn’t realised that his intimidation tactic worked so well that the other boy felt he needed to complement him.

“Wow Naruto,” Kushina smirked at him, “you’re already getting attention.” 

“I didn’t think that would actually work. Mom, why is everything so different in this country?” He queried. His mum simply shrugged.

“I don’t think it’s because of the country…” She supplied and grinned to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you may have noticed, throughout this chapter I spell mum/mom differently. this is because i'm australian and we don't say 'mom' or spell it like it so i'm only using it to convey how naruto's american


	3. Official meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to school for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofread for me lol thanks

Disregarding the stressful fiasco that happened last weekend, Sasuke calmly put on his school uniform and packed his bag. His primary school was close to home and so was Itachi’s high school so they usually walked together. Sasuke sat at the kitchen table eating his egg breakfast that Itachi prepared for him. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Itachi was staring with an amused look so he returned the look with a glare.

“What.” He demanded with yolk dripping down his chin. Itachi chuckled but didn’t answer his question making him all the more suspicious. “What do you know now?”

“Ohh nothing.” Itachi smiled but feigned being busy elsewhere to hide it. Sasuke used his thumb to scoop the rest of the yolk from his chin into his mouth before grabbing a wet wipe to clean his hands and face. “Sasuke, has there been anyone lately that has caught your attention?” Itachi asked innocently. Sasuke somehow managed to trip over his chair as he was getting out causing the chair to flip on its side and knock into the table which knocked over the sugar sitting on the table in an open jar.

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!” Sasuke ignored his embarrassing tumble and stood up to charge at Itachi in attempts to tackle him. Itachi sidestepped his little brother and wrapped his arm around his chest to hoist him up and into another chair. Sasuke growled, literally growled at Itachi.

“I’m just curious, why such a big reaction?” Itachi knew exactly what was going on with Sasuke’s new found crush but was playing this off. Upon Itachi’s reaction, Sasuke quietened down and shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

“Hmm...no reason.” Yeah, Itachi will never suspect a thing, good one Sasuke. Sasuke mentally high-fived himself. 

“Okay well I hope you’ve packed everything because your MCR alarm is about to go off.” 

“Huh?” Then on cue, buzzing noises could be heard from the table followed by,  _ When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band-  _ Sasuke slammed his hand on his phone trying to click at the stop button. He didn’t want to give Itachi the satisfaction of being right. He frowned at Itachi who grinned back.

“Let’s go.” Itachi announced as he wrapped his blazer around his shoulders and picked up his bag.

…

“Naruto your lunch!” Minato yelled as he ran down the hallway to catch his son who was about to leave the house. Naruto grinned sheepishly and scurried to his dad, taking the lunch box and giving his dad another hug.

“Oopsies, okay bye!” 

“Bye! Have a good first day!” Minato called out.

Naruto ran out of their house and onto the main street. He put his bag down so that he could shove his lunchbox into it and pull out the folded piece of paper his mum had given him last night. He shook the paper out and held it up in front of him with his head cocked as he tried to make sense of it. He glanced at the road in front of him and then at the map and then at the road behind him and then at the map. He rotated the map and nodded proudly before venturing his way to school. He was super excited to make new friends who were Australian! Maybe they would show him their pet kangaroos if they got close enough.

…

Sasuke rocked up to school with his daily scowl. As expected, the girls from his class immediately charged up to him asking him various questions on what he liked or what his thoughts were on this specific topic etc. Anything that gave them an excuse to talk to him. As usual he shrugged them off but the guys in his class didn’t seem to appreciate that which they made evident in their faces. Two girls in particular were seriously getting on his nerves. He didn’t want to shame them or anything but their names were Ino and Sakura, childhood friends, Ino had long blonde hair and Sakura had dyed pink hair, you can’t miss them. 

These two girls seemed to be getting bolder with their advances, going so far as latching onto his arm sometimes which annoyed him because of the thing called personal space. He placed his bag in his class line and sat down away from everyone else in his class so that he could pull out his phone and research tattoo designs. Who cares is Shisui told him he was too young for this. 

He was pulled out of his very serious studying session when he heard a loud voice laughing. He looked up but only saw the backs of Shikamaru and Choji standing up so he looked closer and caught sight of a blonde head. His heart plummeted in his chest and he quickly stood up. Even though the girls were nowhere close to him they still seemed to notice that something was up because they too stood up and rushed over to him.

He stared, a little too hard apparently because the blonde with the dazzling blue eyes turned his head and their eyes met. Sasuke felt a heat rush to his face but he couldn’t look away, the blonde seemed to have been in a similar situation but maybe for other reasons.

“It’s you!” The blonde gasped and pointed. Everyone in their vicinity took notice and all glanced up at Sasuke before staring at the new student in their midst who...wasn’t wearing a school uniform at all. Sasuke shook himself and mentally chastised his apparent habit to freeze in front of cute boys before immediately saying what was on his mind.

“Where’s your uniform?”

The blonde spluttered and lowered his hand to fiddle at the hems of his white shirt with a cute little swirl on the front. This was when Shikamaru decided to chime in.

“New kid’s from America. They don’t wear uniforms over there so he didn’t know.” Choji nodded along, whilst stuffing another chip in his mouth. The blonde seemed to recover from his floundering because, with renewed energy, he introduced himself to Sasuke.

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki and I’m from America. Nice to meet you! I hope I didn’t scare you last time.” He said to Sasuke. Naruto...he will remember that name but only because he was the new kid. 

“I’m Sasuke and I never get scared.” Sasuke said whilst crossing his arms with a huff and a raised eyebrow. 

“Ha! Yeah right, anyways I think I’m going to be in your class guys!” Naruto said as he looked between Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke. “Let’s be good friends.” He grinned and nodded. Oh no...Sasuke’s heart was doing that thing again. Sasuke scolded his heart for being stupid and walked up to Naruto to grab his shirt collar.

“What are you gonna do about this though?” Sasuke asks. At his proximity he could see the beautiful blue of Naruto’s eyes clearly and noticed that he also seemed to have very light, symmetrical birthmarks on his cheeks. 

“...I was hoping you guys would help?” Sasuke sighed. Shikamaru patted Naruto’s back.

“Don’t worry, the teachers will understand but what were your parent’s thinking?”

“My dad was in charge of preparing me this morning, but he’s pretty clueless on Australian culture so I guess he just didn’t know.” Naruto giggled and Sasuke was positive that his heart was doing acrobatics in his chest. He let go of Naruto’s hand and took a step away, crossing his arms again. Naruto regarded him carefully and crossed his arms as well. 

“Hmm,” Sasuke poked the boy in the side making Naruto flail. 

“Hey what was that for?!” 

“Do the thing again.”

“...what?”

“The thing you do when you’re happy and make a noise.”

“...you mean laughing?”

“No laughing’s gross, that other thing that’s kinda like laughing but it’s not.”

Naruto stared at Sasuke confused before turning around and breaking into a sprint. 

“HEY GET BACK HERE!” Sasuke demanded as he gave into the chase. Naruto began flailing his arms about and screeching as he ran around the playground. 

Shikamaru stared in disbelief at the two idiots running around the playground. He turned to Choji exasperated. 

“I think Sasuke wanted Naruto to giggle.” He explained.

“Seriously? I thought he wanted Naruto to squeal, man that Sasuke really needs to work on his communication.”

“What’s worse is that Naruto thought Sasuke wanted him to scream in joy.”

“Oh  _ that’s  _ what he’s doing?”

“Yeah, these two are ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggest some headcanons for me cus i'm a sucker for weird, unnecessary information


	4. After the first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings happened at school,  
> Kushina and Minato being lovey dovey,  
> Itachi knows something's up,  
> and Naruto discovers his love for Ramen

Kushina shrugged off her tote bag and slipped off her shoes at the entrance. 

“How was your first day Naruto?” She called out with a cheery tone. She heard no response so halted at the entrance for a little bit, trying to listen in for any movement. She grabbed an umbrella from the stand and held it up in front of her, inching further and further down the hallway. She peered through the kitchen door but saw no one and burst through it, brandishing the point of the umbrella. She was met with twin squeaks coming from the floor where Naruto had huddled up to Minato’s side. “What’s going on here?” She huffed as she leant the umbrella against the wall. Minato awkwardly averted his eyes from her gaze. “Minato! What’s happened?” She took cautious steps over towards them and bent down to lay her hand on Minato’s arm.

“Mom, Australian’s are weird!” Naruto yelled from his spot under Minato’s arm. 

“Sweety what’s happened?” She asked. Minato then turned his head to give her a wide-eyed stare.

“I had no idea Kushina, was I too strict?”

“For the love of- Please tell me what happened!” She begged. Minato glanced at Naruto with caution and stood up.

“This is not appropriate to talk about in front of Naruto.” With that, he beckoned Kushina to follow him to the laundry room. 

Kushina crossed her arms, her finger tapping anxiously. Minato held his hands up in prayer and breathed in.

“IsitpartofAustralianculturetohavesexatayoungage?” Minato blurted out. Kushina stared, her mouth agape and her eyes blown wide open.

“What?”

“Um...uh.” Minato blushed. “It’s just that...Naruto told me what some kids at school had been talking about -well actually- what they were asking for.”

“Minato just spit it out.”

“Well, they were asking each other for...for a rubber.” Minato whispered the last part. “...and Naruto was so shocked -the poor boy- but is this normal? Should we be teaching Naruto to do...that?”

Kushina slapped her forehead which caused Minato to wince. 

“It’s okay Kushina! I’m okay with cultural differences, I just need to know okay?” 

Kushina slapped her forehead again with her other hand. “Nato, the kids were asking for an eraser.” It was now Minato’s turn to stare in disbelief.

“...eraser?”

“Yes,” Kushina chuckled. “In Australia, rubber and eraser mean the same thing. They don’t refer to condoms as rubbers they just refer to it as a condom and no they do not have sex when they’re eight years old, that’s gross.” She scrunched up her face in disgust at the thought.

“Oh thank god!” Minato gasped. He shuffled closer to Kushina who held her arms out so that he could drape himself over her. 

“There there.” Kushina gently pat Minato’s back. “We should probably clear this up with Naruto, the poor boy.”

…

Minato called out to Kushina and Naruto that dinner was ready and they both rushed to the table. Naruto with his face the colour of Kushina’s hair but slowly returning to normal. 

“So how was your first day Naruto? Any problems, yaknow apart from that?” Minato choked on his potato. 

“It was great mom! Everyone was super nice, like Chibamaku and Shoki! Um, but do you remember that boy from last weekend, the one who bumped into me?”

“Ah yes I do.”

“Well he’s also in my class and his name’s Sakuge, I think, actually I don’t really remember everyone’s names yet hehe.” Naruto lightly scratched at his temple. “But anyways, he kept chasing me around the whole day! I think he was trying to prove that he wasn’t such a wuss yaknow, since he was super scared of me before.” Kushina nodded with a smile. “Also, I think I’m supposed to have a school uniform?” Naruto mentioned.

“But Naruto, you do have one? Did you not wear it?”

“Wait, they need to wear a school uniform?” Minato chimed in. Kushina gasped at Minato and lightly poked his side.

“Geez Minato! Yes Naruto, I put it in your closet but I guess neither of you saw it.” She huffed. “Okay remember to wear it tomorrow, did you get in trouble?” 

“Mm not really because my teacher, Mr Iruka, is super cool.” Naruto grinned. “Yaknow, he gave me a piece of candy when I handed in my work early.” Kushina straightened up her back and grinned at Naruto proudly. 

“You finished your work early?” She asked with a wide smile.

“Yeah! But I didn’t get the kilometre thing or the centimetre thing or the metres squared thing hehe so I guessed!” Kushina’s smile dropped and she sighed.

“It seems that we have to teach Naruto here about the metric system.” Minato said with a chuckle and he patted Kushina’s shoulder. 

“Aw more learning?” Naruto groaned.

“Yes Naruto, this is very important to know and you should know it anyways even if we were still in America.” At Naruto’s groan and pouting lips Minato relented. “Okay, how about I take you to get some food you’ve never tried before and then we can start working on this?”

“Really?! Okay!”

“He takes after you.” Minato said and smirked at Kushina who blushed with an irritated growl. Minato chuckled and leaned in to peck the side of her head which made Naruto gag. 

…

Sasuke sat down at the dinner table with an absent mind. How could Itachi tell? Well Itachi had mentioned Shisui and Sasuke only grunted as a response, so something was preoccupying his mind. 

“Something happened at school?” Itachi broke the silence at the table. Sasuke glanced up with a fearful look in his eyes as if he thought Itachi was about to murder their whole family but quickly looked away with a blush and a grunt. “Oh, so something did happen huh?” Itachi teased as he shovelled some stir-fry into his bowl. 

“No! Nothing happened.” Sasuke insisted and he went back to thinking about something but this time with a blush coating his cheeks.  _ Alright then Sasuke, I’ll figure it out soon enough. _

…

“Dad this is so good!” Naruto said through slurps.

“Haha, I’m glad you like it.” Minato had gone out in the morning to fetch some ramen from a nearby store so that Naruto could have it for breakfast. He had really taken a liking to ramen after the Japan incident but forgot to share his love of ramen with Naruto and Kushina. 

“Ne Naruto slow down!” Kushina chastised. She had packaged her share in the fridge and was getting ready to leave for work again. She slipped on her blazer and ruffled Naruto’s hair. “Okay see you later! Bye Naruto, bye Minato!” 

“Bye honey.”

“Bye bye mom!” 

Minato picked up his plastic box and went to the sink to wash it before going to Naruto’s room to get his uniform. 

“When you’re finished eating, make sure to put on your uniform.” He said before he entered the bathroom to get ready for the day. He heard Naruto muffle a noise of affirmation and proceeded to turn on the shower. Today he was going to have a very important meeting with an executive at his company who was going to introduce him to the Australian branch of Konoha corporations, a rising corporation in the IT world. He had heard many things about this executive, mainly that he was from the Uchiha family who were very renowned within the industry since they helped with the founding of the company in Japan and were mostly responsible for its rise. He only hoped that the cultural knowledge he gained from the Japan incident would help him get on Fugaku Uchiha’s good side.


	5. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke get into a fight,  
> Minato tries to make a good impression  
> and Sasunaru fluffiness

If you were to ask Iruka why he chose to become a teacher, he would have answered that it was because he loved kids so much and wanted to be a supportive figure for them. However, if you were to ask him now then he would not say that. Iruka swiped a hand down his face, pulling at his chin. He had walked into the classroom with a well thought out lesson plan in preparation for the new kid’s second day. The class was going to do some more bonding so that Naruto could feel more welcome but he wasn’t prepared for the atrocity he would walk into this morning.

Naruto had Sasuke’s head in a headlock whilst Sasuke’s remained shirtless with a very prominent red flush on his face. Most of the girls were surrounding the two, though they were mostly staring at Sasuke, whilst the boys were standing on tables. 

Iruka cleared his throat which forced everyone’s attention on him. 

“What is going on?!” There were murmurs by everyone as they tried to shift blame back and forth. The boys had gotten off the tables and the girls were heading back to their seats but no one seemed as if they were going to answer his question. Except Shikamaru. 

“They got into a fight.” He said blandly. 

“I can see that, but why?”

Shikamaru glanced at the two who were now glaring at each other and made a face to Iruka expressing how he didn’t want to say.

“Sasuke, put on your shirt first.” Sasuke huffed and grabbed his shirt from the floor before angrily putting it on, much to the girls’ demise. Iruka signalled the twi to follow him outside of the classroom though he knew that his students would eavesdrop anyways. 

“Naruto, this is your second day. What on earth happened?”

Naruto pouted. It would have been extremely cute if Iruka weren’t being a responsible adult at the moment. 

“Sakuge said he was getting tattoos!” Naruto blurted out.

“It’s Sasuke you idiot!” 

At that Naruto stuck his tongue out. “I wanted to design some for him but then he got mad.”

“Because you took my shirt off dumbass!”

“Hang on Sasuke, I’ll listen to you later.” Iruka sighed before gesturing for Naruto to go on.

“Then he pushed me away and it hurt, but the thing is he didn’t apologise! He seems to always have a thing for not pushing and not apologising.” Naruto said with venom in his voice. “So obviously I pushed him back but then he kept going so I kept going. Mr Iruka, can I have a piece of candy again? I’m sad.” Naruto sniffled and Iruka really wanted to wrap the boy in his arms but he needed to be stern. Sasuke on the other hand also looked like he wanted to hug Naruto. He actually...looked concerned. Weird. Sasuke showing emotion? Now something else is going on.

“No Naruto, you cannot have a lolly. You decided to hurt Sasuke as well and even though he hurt you, you shouldn’t hurt him back. Also if Sasuke didn’t wish for you to draw on his body then you should have respected that.” Iruka said as softly as he could. It seemed that Naruto was a boy very prone to emotions so he would have to be gentle with him. “Now Sasuke?”

“He was too close.” Sasuke averted his gaze and crossed his arms. Naruto began to sniffle some more at that which made Sasuke hesitantly glance in his direction.

“Sasuke, you can’t just push someone like that. You have to be calm and even though Naruto made you uncomfortable first, you also should not have resorted to hurting him let alone continuing to.” 

“...hm.” 

“Also tattoos aren’t something you should be thinking of getting right now.”

“Urg, you sound like my brother and my cousin.”

“Good, as long as you know. How about we shake on it now?” Iruka proposed. Naruto wiped his face quickly and turned to Sasuke with his hand held out. Sasuke grunted and looked away. “Sasuke…” Catching onto Iruka’s disappointed tone, Sasuke turned back around to grip Naruto’s hand and roughly shake it. There was a slight blush on Sasuke’s cheeks when he did so. “Okay let’s go back in now.” Iruka made to open the door to the classroom but paused in his action to look down at Naruto who was clinging onto his leg. “Naruto, what are you doing?” Naruto looked up at him and grinned.

“Give me candy! I feel better after eating candy.” 

“Naruto, I can’t just give you lollies because you want it. I’m sure other kids want them too but I won’t be giving it to them.” 

Naruto frowned and his eyes began to water again. Oh lord. “Okay fine, but just this once okay? And promise me that you won’t fight with Sasuke again.”

“Hehe okay!” 

“Tch.” 

“Sasuke do you want lollies too?”

“...no.” 

“Okay boys, stay back a little at recess so I can give you two some sour strips.” 

“Yay!”

…

Minato checked in the mirror sitting on his desk for the 12th time that day if his tie had been on properly. Much to his secretary Kakashi’s demise, he kept on having to reassure Minato that his suit was on properly and he didn’t have to worry. So Minato kept worrying. 

Finally he heard a buzz coming from his telephone and Kakashi’s bored voice came through. 

“Mr Uchiha is here to welcome you now.” 

Minato’s heart plummeted but he knew that he shouldn’t have to worry since he was technically Mr Uchiha’s superior but meeting a member of the Uchiha family should always be taken seriously. 

Minato replied back confirming that he received the message and promptly stood up before adjusting his tie for the 13th time.  _ It’ll be okay, even if something goes wrong I can always explain myself.  _ He nodded and stepped out from behind his desk before catching his foot on a charger and falling over. 

…

“Thathuke look at my tongue!” Naruto exclaimed with his tongue sticking out. 

“Why do you do this?” Sasuke mumbled to himself with a blush and swatted his hand lightly at Naruto’s head who ducked under with a giggle. He popped the rest of the sour lolly in his mouth and chewed with a content sigh before wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke flinched but otherwise let Naruto continue and leant his head against the top of Naruto’s head. They ate their sour strap in silence after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol i haven't proofread anything so if you want then feel free to proofread for me


End file.
